


None the Wiser

by The_Female_Gaymer



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Subspace, bottom!gabe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 18:13:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9670304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Female_Gaymer/pseuds/The_Female_Gaymer
Summary: No one would have guessed that Gabriel Reyes was a bottom.Reinhardt did.





	

**Author's Note:**

> There's not enough for this ship... so I wrote my own.

No one in Overwatch would have guessed that Gabriel Reyes was a bottom.

More specifically, no one in Overwatch _or_ Blackwatch would have guessed that Gabriel Reyes was a _blushing, whimpering, crying, begging mess_ of a bottom whose policy seemed to be “The bigger, the better.”

No one, that is, except for Reinhardt.

He’d had his suspicions-- he had a knack for reading people easily-- but didn’t have confirmation until this moment, sitting in Gabriel’s office, with the blinds closed, the door shut (but not locked), and all electronics switched off, save for the lights, as the man in question sat across from him, nervously clearing his throat and shifting behind his desk. The room was quiet for a moment, before Gabriel finally spoke.

“The rumor has circulated,” Gabriel stated very carefully while (somehow) maintaining eye contact with Reinhardt, “that you offer… certain services to those who ask for them.”

Reinhardt raised an eyebrow. He knew exactly what these “services” entailed. “And?” he asked with a chuckle.

Gabe cleared his throat again. “I, uh, am asking if it’s true, I guess.”

The large German man leaned back in his seat, hands clasped on his stomach, and the chair creaked in protest under his size and weight. It'd started innocently enough, just a close friend or two that needed help relieving tension, and he had obliged them. But it had gone from two to four to seven, and apparently, word had gotten around. “There is a certain truth to this rumor. But those I bed are few and far between. They are only people I am close with and trust to have not gotten into any… health troubles, in their own escapades.” He then leaned forwards, looking up at Gabriel through his lashes. “Have you called me here to ask me to stop doing so?”

“What? No, no,” Gabriel corrected quickly, voice almost loud in the small office. “No. I mean, you’re an adult-- and my senior, no less-- it’s not against any rules or protocol, and it’s not interfering with work, or business… so, uh… no if, if that’s what you wanna do…” He trailed off, clasping his hands together on the desk and staring at his thumbs.

“N-no…” he cleared his throat again, and shifted behind his desk. “No, I was actually… I was going to ask… uh, if you would consider maybe… consider me. For the… your arrangement.”

And that was the moment that Reinhardt pieced it together, and he smirked knowingly.  _ No one _ in Overwatch would have guessed that Gabriel Reyes was a bottom.

Not without the right signs, at least.

But Reinhardt knew.

* * *

 

At exactly nine thirty, on the dot, there was a knock at Reinhardt’s door-- the one he had been expecting. He stood up from the chair he had been sitting in, dog-earing his book and setting it down on the coffee table, before unlocking the mechanism and letting it slide open. As they had agreed, Gabriel stood before him, hoodie drawn over his head just enough to mask his eyes, but not his trademark beard. ‘ _ Who is he trying to fool with that? _ ’ Reinhardt had to ask himself.

“Gabriel!” he exclaimed, regarding him as if nothing was out of the ordinary, and as if this hadn’t been planned either. “How good to see you!”

Gabriel sank further into his jacket. Reinhardt didn’t waste time with formalities, sensing his discomfort.

“Well, come in, come in!” he urged, standing aside and gesturing into his room with a grand wave of his hand. “Do not be a stranger.”

He was quick to enter, and Reinhardt was quick to close the door behind them.

“I don’t like being out in public,” Gabriel confessed as he shrugged out of his hoodie. “People point when they recognize me, and I just…” He cut off his own statement with a sigh, rolling his shoulders and turning back around to face Reinhardt, but not meeting his eyes. He opened his mouth to speak, but the German cut him off before he could utter a single syllable.

“Won’t you have a seat?” he asked, gesturing to the couch next to his armchair he had been previously seated in. Gabriel stood frozen still for a moment, but after a while, nodded, and the two of them moved to their respective seats. At the sight of the book Reinhardt had been reading, Gabe made a sound somewhere in his throat. Rein stared at him, and Gabriel coughed before explaining:

“Uh, you’re reading, uh, Golding. I… read him in high school.”

He looked away again, and Reinhardt couldn’t help but chuckle at that, which caused Gabriel to glare slightly out of the corner of his eye.

“I know that you are not one to make small talk, Reyes,” he said with a nod of his head, and the Latino furrowed his brow as heat crept into his cheeks. “The effort is appreciated, however. But we are both very aware that that is not what you are here for. I will make things easy for you, and we will get right to the point.”

Reinhardt stood and stretched, and noted how Gabe swallowed at that, and made his way to the small kitchen behind them, to the other man’s confusion. It was then that Gabriel realized that there had been a kettle on the small kitchenette stove, and Rein was pouring two cups for the both of them.

“I was not certain which tea you would prefer,” the German admitted, “so I decided to be safe and simply go with green tea.” He noted Gabriel’s confused expression and quickly added, “And if that is not to your liking either, I will get you something else.”

“No,” the Latino replied, “green tea is fine. I… this wasn’t what I was expecting when I came here.”

“We are friends, Gabriel,” Reinhardt replied, giving him his cup as he sat back down in his own chair. “It only makes sense to make you feel comfortable while you are here. And besides, there are certain things we must discuss before we can get to the fun part.”

Gabriel paused mid-sip, setting down his cup on its saucer and giving the other man a curious look, before looking back at his drink. “Right,” he muttered. “I should have figured there would be… limitations.”

“Not limitations,” Reinhardt corrected him. “Agreements and acknowledgements. The only limitations are the ones you set, as I have very few of my own.”

“I have no limits.”

“Regardless, I believe it would be advantageous to us both to agree on a safeword.”

“Mine’s always been ‘cactus blossom’.”

Rein made a sound of acknowledgement, and replied, “ _ Aufhören _ .”

Gabriel laughed, and took another sip of his drink at the same time as Reinhardt. “That shouldn’t be too hard to remember,” he commented. “I don’t exactly hear much German in the bedroom.”

“That may change very soon,” Reinhardt said with a booming laugh of his own. He leaned forwards slightly in his seat, ready to address more personal questions-- primarily, the one that he had wanted verbal confirmation on for so long. “Now, do you prefer to, as you say it in English, top, or bottom?”

“Switch,” Gabe informed him, almost as if on instinct. Then, softer, “But… I think I’d… I’d prefer to bottom. With you.”

Rein made an interested sound. “No need to be ashamed, Gabriel. Nothing wrong with being on the receiving end of things.”

“Oh, I know; it’s just that I don’t get the chance often. My partners expect me to top most every time. And even when I do get a chance to let them take control, I’m usually… never satisfied.”

“Oh?” the other man set down his tea on the coffee table, genuinely interested now. “Unskilled?”

He wasn’t expecting what Gabriel said next. “It’s a size thing,” he blurted out quickly, looking away shamefully, cheeks burning. “It’s… they’re…”

That shed a whole new light on the situation that Rein hadn’t considered before, but now, upon hindsight, it made sense. As commander of Blackwatch, Gabriel could undoubtedly woo someone to bed, but few were as large as he was. Though it was a bit hasty to assume that he had what Gabriel was looking for, though his assumption wasn’t dangerously risky. Reinhardt’s voice lowered, until it was just above a whisper. “What is the biggest cock you’ve taken, Gabriel?”

Gabriel shifted, out of discomfort or arousal, it was difficult to tell. “... eight inches, five inch girth. I think. It’s… been a while.”

There was a chuckle, and Rein shifted farther forwards, until he was almost at the edge of his seat, and he whispered, “I carry an eight and a half, six inch girth.”

“ _ Dios mio, _ ” Gabe responded before he could catch himself, staring wide-eyed at Reinhardt, then glancing down at his lap, face blushing, before he looked away and swallowed thickly. Reinhardt laughed heartily at that, and Gabriel’s shifting became more pronounced.

“Yes, indeed,” he agreed, leaning back in his seat and already beginning to imagine all the fun he could have with Gabriel. “Many are… intimidated by it. But I am certain that you will not shy away from me, will you?”

The man shook his head vigorously, seemingly at a loss for words.

“And what else do you desire from me, Gabriel? Surely, you’re here for more than just my size. Is it my strength? The potential to overwhelm you with my power? The potential to pin you down with a single hand and make you beg for my touch?”

Gabriel didn’t respond, save for sinking further down into his seat and blushing more.

The conversation continued like that for a while, figuring out more about Gabriel’s kinks and teasing him with them, and promises of more. Then there was a moment where Gabriel was in his lap, kissing him, clinging to him like a small child, and then there was a removal of clothes, and before either of them really knew what was happening, Gabriel lay bare in Reinhardt’s lap from the waist down, and the German was in much the same state as they continued to grope and kiss at each other.

Further discussion could wait, they seemed to conclude silently together, as Rein leaned down and left a dark bruise on Gabriel’s throat, drawing out a long moan from him and a buck of his hips. His cock was already flushed and hard, and Reinhardt was on his way there as well, mostly from enjoying the needy sounds and reactions Gabriel was having. When he hooked his hands under Gabriel’s thighs to pull him up to a kneeling position, there was just a hitch of breath to accompany it, but Gabe’s blush darkened all the while.

“Ah, my little needy  _ Kätzchen _ ,” he crooned with a chuckle, squeezing those delicious thighs and basking in the whine that followed. “So eager for me to fill you up.” He leaned over the edge of the chair and took a hold of his discarded pants, digging around in the pockets for the packet of lube he’d put in there for just this occasion. Gabriel buried his head in the crook of his neck, wrapping his arms around his shoulders and releasing a shaking breath.

“Come on,” he growled out, trying to sound more intimidating and in control than he felt, but ended up just shivering at the sound of the packet tearing open behind him. “Get them in me already.”

“Patience,  _ Kätzchen _ . I promise I will take care of you.” He dribbled the lube onto his fingers, before placing them at Gabe’s entrance and rubbing gentle circles into the puckered hole. Gabriel was already pushing back, trying to get Rein to penetrate him. “I will give you what you want…”

Gabriel panted into Reinhardt’s neck at the feeling of the first finger sinking inside of him, clinging onto him tighter and pseudo-biting at the air, coherent thought leaving him in a matter of seconds, and all he knew was that he needed to be filled  _ soon _ . It hurt, the thick digit too much, and yet he was bucking back, greedy for more all too soon. Reinhardt stopped him from sinking down to the knuckle immediately with a hand on his ass, shushing him gently and keeping him still with loving whispers and his strength.

“That’s it… nice and easy. I promise to fill you up just how you want it, Gabriel. How do you want me to claim you, hmm? On your side? Perhaps just right here, where we sit?”

Gabe struggled to speak for a long moment, until Rein rubbed up against the sensitive bundle of nerves inside of him, and the flood gates opened, at long last. “M-mount me!” Gabriel managed to gasp out as Reinhardt’s finger  _ finally  _ hit him where he wanted it. “God, fuck, n-no-- from behind, hold me-- here, here, right fucking here, I-- fuck, mmmh! Please, I don’t care,  _ sólo te necesito dentro de mí hasta que no puedo respirar! _ ”

The German chuckled, very delicately scissoring Gabriel with a second finger and letting him bite into his neck, the feeling shooting down to his cock, nearly fully hard. “Soon, you’ll be able to feel every inch of me inside of you. Every vein, every twitch of me, filling you to the brim, and further.” He pushed in his second finger, and Gabriel went rigidly still, back arching and letting loose a kitten’s mewl. “You’re so hard and dripping, all for me. What a good boy. So beautiful like this…”

With time, two fingers became three, and Gabriel was a shaking, loudly moaning mess by then, keening in every language he knew to the ceiling of the room, ready to come apart. He collapsed against Reinhardt’s chest when those thick fingers pulled out of him, hole already slick and sloppy with lube, desperately clenching at nothing with the desire to be filled again. Gabriel dug his fingernails into Reinhardt’s chest, a command ready on his lips, but he fell shockingly silent again at the press of a blunt head against his rim, falling loose and pliant.

“There you go,” Rein crooned affectionately, teasing Gabe’s hole with his cock, swiping it back and forth along the pouting rim. “Nice and easy…”

He started to push inside, reveling in how quiet and breathless Gabe became immediately. He was still, as if afraid that the smallest movement would take this away from him, and Reinhardt soothed him with whispered German at his ear, grinning all the while. “That’s it,  _ Kätzchen, _ ” he urged, kissing along the shell of Gabe’s ear and jaw, hilting himself agonizingly slowly. “You’re doing so well for me. So patient when you get what you want. You’ll get to cum on my cock while I’m fucking you, if you’re a good boy.”

Gabriel finally made noise at that, an exhalation turning into a high whine. His erection was dripping freely onto Reinhardt’s stomach, dribbling down and catching in his pubes, making them sticky with it.

Once Reinhardt was completely hilted, he at last let some of his composure slip, allowing himself a small groan of appreciation and an utterance of “Tight…” Gabriel, meanwhile, was shaking fit to come apart at the seams, eyes wide and wet and staring blankly at nothing, no words on his open lips.

He was beautiful like this.

Reinhardt firmly grasped Gabriel’s asscheeks, spreading them a little as he took hold of them, and slowly began to lift him up, only taking him halfway off his cock before dropping him back down. He knew Gabriel’s type; would thrash and whimper with panic if he was afraid that his cock was being taken away from him before he’d had his fill. He wanted to keep the man placated, and so he did, only really fucking him with four or five inches of his cock, the rest remaining snugly inside.

Gabe was going wild for it. Absolutely losing his mind as he whimpered and tried to speed it along, bounce faster. But Rein held him fast; they were going to go at his pace, because Gabriel didn’t even know what he could handle, so lost at this point, the only permanent thought in his lust-addled brain being “more”. 

And on top of that, Gabriel was  _ loud _ . Not shouting or yelling, but not holding back on voicing  _ exactly  _ how he felt. Desperate whines, whimpers, and moans leaving him with each thrust, almost every second filled with just the sounds of his pleasure. Rein could barely fight against the urge to fuck Gabe senseless just to hear him  _ scream _ his name. The sounds of his partner’s pleasure always got to him, always made him want to give more-- occasionally, to the point of a safeword being needed, to his dismay.

But he wouldn’t do that to Gabriel. Not if he could help it.

Gabriel’s orgasm took them both by surprise; Reinhardt didn’t realize he was cumming until it was splattering on his chest and stomach, jolting inside of Gabriel and making him shout in pleasure, his eyes rolled into the back of his head and tongue lolling out of his wet, plump lips. The clenching around his cock brought Rein close, but no where near to the stimulation he needed to actually cum, but watching Gabriel lose his mind made it more than okay.

As he began to pull out, the Latino man stopped him with a firm hand on one of his wrists. “... Rein… please… I want you to cum inside. Please, don’t-- don’t stop fucking me…”

Concern made itself known on the German’s brow. “You are… certain? Most that I bed cannot handle a second rou--”

“ _ Please, _ ” he begged again, hands clawing down Reinhardt’s chest and making him hiss and buck up into Gabe. “Please, I need it, I need your dick to fill me up, fuck, Rein, give it to me…”

With how prettily he was asking, Reinhardt just couldn’t say no.

**Author's Note:**

> My Tumblr: [dylawa.tumblr.com](https://dylawa.tumblr.com)


End file.
